


There's Something Predatory in Him

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [157]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Soulless Sam and bottom Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something Predatory in Him

**Prompts** : Soulless Sam and bottom Jensen

 

Jensen was a bit of a pickle. Sam had lost his soul, which was supposed to make Dean distraught and on a mission to save his brother. Unfortunately, _Jensen_ was left feeling less distraught and more horny. Jared had a scheming, threatening look in his eyes that made Jensen want to scream, “Oh, please take me!” And that was not the emotion Dean was supposed to be displaying. Ergo, a problem. 

Jared dropped into the chair beside him. Jensen held his script over his lap to cover up his little problem. Jared didn’t seem to notice. Soulless Sam seemed to really like V-neck tee shirts, so Jensen could always see the very top of Jared’s chest hair. He could hardly breathe when they filmed Soulless Sam doing pull-ups and crunches. His abs flexing, biceps bulging, and all of that tan skin—it was taunting Jensen. He wanted soulless Sam to just take him, fuck Jensen until he was bruised and begging to come. Now when they had sex, Jared was gentle and loving. Jensen always liked it before, but now he wished that Jared would be aggressive and fierce. They could always cuddle afterwards to express their love.

Jared wasn’t stupid, though. He acted like a goofy jokester a lot but he was clever and wicked smart. He picked up on the smallest details, details no one else could see. So of course he picked up on Jensen’s boner.

“Little frustrated, Jen?” Jared teased, his eyes flicking to his crotch.

“Shut up,” Jensen grunted. “Like you’ve never gotten hard on set.”

“Yeah, occasionally. I always thought you were controlling enough to prevent that. I mean, we’re not even doing anything that could make you get hard,” Jared said. “Dean is supposed to be upset and mopey because he has to deal with soulless Sam…” Jensen blushed and Jared’s eyes lit up. “Oh no. Don’t tell me you get turned on by soulless Sam!”

Jensen groaned and looked away. “I hate you.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it,” Jared exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down,” Jensen hissed. “I’m so not putting out tonight.”

Jared winked. “Sure thing, honey. I have to go film now. You know, as a mindless killing machine with no inhibitions. Almost as if I _don’t have a soul_.”

Jensen dropped his head into his hands. “That man is going to kill me.”

*

Jared finished early, so after a few minutes of taunting Jensen because he had to stay on set late, Jared left. He made sure no one was looking when he kissed Jensen goodbye and Jensen wished Jared would stay. Or he wished he could leave and go home to kiss Jared senseless. That would be fun.

When he finished filming and arrived at the house he and Jared shared, he was startled by what he saw waiting in the foyer. Jared was standing there, except he was wearing the same outfit Sam was wearing on set—worn jeans and a black V-neck. There was a glint in his eye that was a little less Jared and a little more…dangerous?

“Jared? What’re you doing?” Jensen asked.

Jared came closer to him, his walk more like a saunter. His gaze was calculating and it made Jensen shiver. There was something dark inside him and Jensen was getting weirdly turned on. “Jared?” He repeated.

“I don’t know who Jared is,” He purred. “But I do know that you’re certainly attractive. Incredibly hot, actually. I like what I see.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he finally realized what was happening. “…Sam?”

Jared–Sam smiled wickedly. “Bingo. Now.” He grabbed a fistful of Jensen’s hair and pulled his head back, revealing his neck. “You just look good enough to eat.”

“Sam–,” Jensen choked.

Jared tugged his hair sharply. “Shut up. I’m going to run the show tonight. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, and then I’m going to make you suck my dick until I come again.”

Jensen’s cock was hard and aching. “Please.”

“Good. Now walk upstairs, get naked, and lie on the bed,” Sam ordered.

Jensen stumbled up the stairs, already undoing the buttons on his shirt. He loved Jared so much for giving this to him. He threw his clothes on the ground and once he was naked he lay himself down on the bed. His cock was hard and curving up towards his stomach. He reached down a hand to stroke himself but a warning growl from the doorway made him drop his hand. “Don’t touch yourself unless I instruct you,” Sam warned. “Leave your hands down at your sides. I’ll decide if you can come later.”

Jensen’s cock gave an excited twitch. Sam’s hand glided up Jensen’s dick and he bucked his hip up. Sam immediately removed his hand and Jensen whined. “Please, Ja–Sam, please!”

“No,” Sam said coolly. “I told you, I’m in charge tonight. You don’t get a say. You don’t decide when I fuck you or if you get to orgasm. You don’t get to touch yourself or me unless I give you the command. Nod your head if you understand.”

Jensen nodded frantically. His hole twitched like it needed something in it and Jensen groaned. The ravenous gleam in his eyes was making Jensen’s heart beat way too fast. “Good boy,” Sam said. He crawled onto the bed, discarding his shirt. “I want you to take my pants off,” Sam ordered. Jensen reached for the zipper but Sam stopped him. “Do it with your sexy mouth.”

Jensen wasn’t sure how he was going to do that, but Sam gave the order and he was going to do his best. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and the top of the bulge of Sam’s dick was visible. He nosed it lightly and then worked his teeth around the waistband. It took a while but he managed to get it down a couple inches. After that, he could pull them down to Sam’s knees. Sam pulled them the rest of the way off and then kicked them away. “Now take off my underwear.”

Jensen repeated the process, until Sam’s naked cock slapped against his cheek. He nuzzled the smooth flesh and inhaled the musky scent. His pubic hair rubbed against Jensen’s cheek. The sensations were intoxicating. 

Sam yanked Jensen back by his hair. “Get on your stomach.” Jensen scrambled to obey and he felt one of Sam’s heavy paws pin him to the bed. “Stay still,” He ordered. Jensen didn’t dream of disobeying.

“I said you were good enough to eat,” Sam purred. “And now I’m going to prove it.” He pressed Jensen’s cheeks apart to reveal his pink hole. “I can’t wait to fuck this tight ass, and mark you up with bruises for everyone to see.”

“Sam, fuck,” Jensen moaned. “Fuck, please, eat me out!”

Sam slapped his ass sharply. “I told you, _I’m_ ­ in command.” Jensen jolted and nodded. Sam massaged the sore skin and then he shimmed down. He shoved his tongue into Jensen’s hole and he screamed.

“Fuck, fuck, Sam!” Jensen cried. “More, please!”

Sam tongue-fucked Jensen and then lapped at his hole. He traced the rim with his tongue and nipped at the muscled flesh of his ass. Jensen was a squirming, pleading mess, shoving his ass down on Sam’s face while he rimmed him enthusiastically. His tongue licked Jensen’s inner walls and had him rutting against the bed furiously. Sam added a finger to alongside his tongue and wiggled it around to find his prostate. Jensen couldn’t stop the incoherent noises that spilled from his mouth. He was so turned on.

“Don’t you _dare_ come,” Sam growled. “Or I’ll put a cock ring on you and leave it for a week.”

Jensen tried to bring his mind away from orgasm, focusing on un-sexy things. But Sam’s fingers were ruthlessly probing his hole and brushing his prostate. Jensen heard the click of a lube cap and then cold, slick fingers shoved into his hole. It was rough and swift and everything Jensen craved. Sam didn’t prep him long before his cock was nudging Jensen’s hole. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for days.” His cock entered Jensen on one swift punch and he immediately started fucking Jensen. One of Sam’s hands was clamped down on his hip hard, and the other was around his neck, pushing his face into the pillow and making it difficult to take each breath. He didn’t know why that made him hornier but it did. Each breath was labored and each time Sam’s dick hit his prostate more breath was forced out of his lungs.

“Fuck me,” Jensen begged. “Sam, please, harder, harder!”

Sam’s grip on his hip and neck was bruising and unrelenting. It was finally what Jensen wanted, to be used and fucked mercilessly without any gentle touches or careful movement. Pure, animalistic sex—exactly what Jensen wanted.

Sam’s thrusts were powerful enough to slam the headboard forward and knock against the wall. His hips snapped forward, Sam’s thick cock sliding in and out of his ass. Jensen was only slightly stretched and the burn was incredibly pleasing.

“Fuck, Jensen, you’re so hot,” Sam groaned. “It’s so tight, I’m gonna home soon!” His balls were full and heavy. Jensen’s cock rubbed against the sheets every time Jared shoved deep inside him. It was throbbing and Jensen thought he might explode if he didn’t come soon. He’d take the cock ring for a week if he could just come, oh _god,_ he needed to come right now–,

“Come,” Sam growled. “I want you to explode all over the sheets like the slut you are.”

Jensen howled and erupted on the bed. Sam’s hand tightened around his throat and Jensen struggled for each breath, which only made him come harder. Sam kept fucking him and grabbed Jensen’s cock to milk every drop out. Eventually he seized and Jensen felt hot come spill inside his ass.

“Good boy,” Sam panted. “Good little slut, taking it so well.”

Jensen was exhausted and sated. He thought he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Soft kisses pressed behind his ear and down his sore neck. “Are you okay?” Jared asked.

Jensen turned over to look at him. His sweet, perfect Jared, who’d stolen things from set and acted like soulless Sam just for him. “I’m more than okay. That was amazing, baby. Thank you so much.”

Jared grinned. “Well, it was pretty hot.” He gently tugged Jensen’s hair and he involuntarily moaned. “Maybe next time one of us could be a demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that fics that were requested a while ago are just now being posted!


End file.
